bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Frontshield
The Impenetrable Guardian SG-P5H1-E12.4 "Frontshield" is the 7th boss of Bloons 3, and is the boss of the Shield Generator Maximus B3 zone, in the "Shield of the Shield" level. General Info After the failed attempt at mass-producing nigh-invulnerable Crystallite armors, the bloons resorted to one last desperate option: sending a gigantic Blimp Fleet straight to Grand Monkeyopolis! Together with the Blimp Fleet, the bloons have also managed to steal the monkeys' Shield Generator design, and made a fortress-size version of the thing, the SGM B3, to protect the fleet. The Frontshield is the automated defense system of its core, the Alpha-Epica, so The Monkey must destroy it so his reinforcement can safely go in and destroy the Alpha-Epica, thus destroying the primary defense of the Blimp Fleet. Combat Mechanics *Ammo: Unlimited *Movement: Free Movement enabled *Default Ammo: Blast Darts. *Seriously, do the Ammo and Movement parts ever change?! Extra Mechanics and Animations *In order to enter the Frontshield's level, you have to first get a Key Card at Level 7 of the zone. *Then, when you enter the level, the gate will accept the keycard and open for you to enter, then close. But then, the Frontshield appears and do a full body scan on The Monkey and decided that he's an intruder (seriously, can't you tell just by looking?! >_>) so the fight starts. Attacks The Frontshield has 3 attacks and a shieldbot release "attack". Most of them are hard to dodge and deal high damage! Here they are: *Attack 1: Ram you into the gate, deal 20 HP damage. (Won't insta-kill you if you're using the Frontshield (armor) or the Templar Armor,... which mean you're probably re-fighting it) *Attack 2: Use its 3 mortars like a Mortar Battery: Continuously firing mortar shells which explode and deal 5 HP damage upon impact! *Attack 3: Use its Tsar Cannon (the big gun) to shoot a special shell that automatically explodes into 8 flame bursts after a while. Each flame burst deal 5 HP damage, and if the shell hits you before exploding, it'll deal 11 HP damage. *Attack 4: Release 3 shieldbots. Shieldbots Each shieldbot has a shield (you don't say?) that takes 3 hits to break (not really 3 HP, since a Blast Dart can deal 5 "normal" HP damage each, but the shield will always take 3 hits no matter your ammo), and the bot itself has only 1 HP. The shield turns yellow after 1 hit, then turns red after 2 hits, then completely disappears after 3 hits. They can attack in 2 ways: *Each of them has a machinegun that can shoot streams of 7 "Breaker" bullets each. These special machinegun bullets deal 2 HP damage, and can even ignore 1 point of AD! *The shield can also reflect your dart upon impact. It'll still take damage, but your dart will also be reflected and can harm you. Oh... and since you're using Blast Darts, that's 5 HP damage for you! But Barrier Darts and Holodarts won't be reflected, since they also use holographic VR data like the shield itself, so it can't reflect this kind of special "matter"! That means the Barrier Dart won't harm you and can even destroy the shieldbot instantly, as the barrier blast can pass through the shield, and the Holodart will create a hologram at the shieldbot's position. *When a shieldbot gets destroyed, there's a 50% chance it'll give you a Barrier Dart, and another 50% chance that it'll give you a Holodart. How to Deal Damage Remember how a destroyed shieldbot can give you a Holodart? Well, follow these steps: *First, get a Holodart. *Then, wait for a remaining shieldbot to go to the back of the Frontshield, then shoot the Holodart at it. *The Frontshield will turn and exposes its back. Now just shoot a Blast Dart (your default ammo) to its exhaust pipe and BOOM! Damage dealt! *Do it 7 times, and the Frontshield is done for! Game Over If you fail at defeating the Frontshield, then the Blimp Fleet will successfully go to Grand Monkeyopolis while staying pretty much invincible because of the SGM B3, so of course your weak and lazy troops can't do anything about it, and so Grand Monkeyopolis is conquered and the bloons' last effort will be a success! '''BIG '''Game Over! Trivia *This is the first collaborative Bloons 3 Boss in this wiki! *Its model designation, SG-P5H1-E12.4 (sorry for a horrendous one >.<), means: **SG means Shield Generator **P means Protection **5H1 = "SHI" **E means Edition, but is also just a simple letter E. **The 12th letter of the alphabet is L. **The 4th letter of the alphabet is D. **So together, it makes "Shield Generator - Protection SHI-ELD"! *This is also the first Bloons 3 Boss with a hand-made background made by Meta. *The next bosses of the game are the Flying Base "Aerofortress" and the Experimental Fighter Aircraft "Warstormer"! Credits Meta07 (talk) 09:56, July 1, 2013 (UTC) (Development) ItsBloonTasty (talk) 18:32, July 1, 2013 (UTC) (Original idea) Special thanks to Logologologol for drawing the shieldbot! Category:Bloons III Bosses Category:Bloons III Conceptions